Band of Brothers
by Zachariah1337
Summary: A story of brothers, Kye and his older brother Dar and their tale of travels and feats across the WOT world. R & R please, I'm first time writer
1. The Attack

Kye looked was lying on the lush green lawn in front of his house looking up at the clouds on a warm sunny day. The clouds were like clouds seen on any day, fluffy and white. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a pile of dirt fly at him. He tried to role out of the way but it hit him square in the face. He stood up and brushed it off of himself and looked to see who threw it. He finally saw his older brother Dar trying to be silent but was giving himself away from his laughter. He strode over and was about to tackle his brother when his father, Greydon called the brothers in for dinner. He strode into the kitchen and saw that his mother, Metta had set out a feast. He was just about to set out a dinner when the bells from the village a ways away began to ring.

His father heard the bells and immediately ran to the attic and came back armed with a pair of rapiers and three sets of bows and quivers. He handed two of the bows and quivers to his sons and told his wife to take a horse and flee to Fal Dara with word of the attack.

The boys knew what this was about. This wasn't the first time that they had heard the warning of a Trolloc attack in their nation, Sheinar. It wasn't that often but it was expected, being the Borderlands. Their father pulled them aside and asked them if they knew what they should do.

_**Trolloc:** Creatures of the Dark One, created during the War of Shadow. Huge in stature, vicious in the extreme, they are a twisted blend of animal and human stock, and kill for the pure pleasure of killing. Sly, deceitful and treacherous, they can only be trusted by those they fear. They are omnivorous and will any kind of meat, including human flesh and the flesh of other trollocs._

"Remember sons you must be aware of your surroundings at all times, Trollocs could pop up at any time," their father reminded them.

"Yeah… and we also know that we stay up on the roof until you come down for us." Dar repeated from heart.

"And that if they manage to get into the house we go into the house through the trap door in the roof and drive them from the house with our dirks (long knife)." Kye added in.

"Good, now go up to the roof and watch from there." Their father instructed them and then bounded off from the house to patrol the house.

The boys climbed up to the roof and strung their bows leaned back to back with each other and then sat down, watched and waited.

They waited for over an hour before they began to hear the roar of a large amount of bodies. "ISAM" they roared and the boys jerked upright and watched as they saw a dark mass of bodies march right up to the village.

The boys were about to hop down from the roof and run to the village, when their father yelled "No! Don't the trollocs are already wandering from the village and a score are on their way here."

The score of trollocs noticed the boys on top of the house and ran towards them waving their weapons, grunting and bellowing.

All of a sudden out of nowhere Greydon came charging into their flanks on an old workhorse yelling "FOR THE GOLDEN CRANE AND THE UNCROWNED KING." He swept back and forth through their ranks while Kye and Dar rained death upon the Trolloc ranks from above. A trolloc moved in their vision and when it moved they saw their father fighting on foot and the horse nowhere to be seen.

"NO," Yelled both Dar and Kye at the same time, and they both sprinted down the stairs on the way the way down they paused and grabbed two swords. Neither of them were blademasters but the knew that they had to do something to help their father.

As they slipped out of the door, Dar pulled out a dirk and leap at the back of the Trolloc flanks and attacked relentlessly. Kye stood for a second surveying the field and saw that there were about twenty trollocs left alive. Then Kye pulled out his bow stood and fired into the Trolloc ranks.

Out of nowhere a trolloc charged at Kye, forcing Kye to pull out his sword. It took all of Kye's skill and speed to stay out of it's way until he saw a gap where he threw the dirk into the trolloc's throat. He ran yanked it out and saw that his father and brother were fighting back to back. Kye ran at the backs of the unsuspecting trollocs and before he reached his father and brothers aid a trio of trollocs stood in the way blocking him from his family. He pulled out his sword and watched as they started to circle him_. I can't let them circle me or I will be finished_. He thought and then hurled himself at the trolloc at his left. The trolloc swung his sword at Kye and he rolled under it and came up behind the trolloc but was forced to jump back as he was attacked by another trolloc.

Kye started to feel exhausted, he had been doing nothing but dodging the trolloc's attacks for minutes. He acted all of a sudden without thinking as a trolloc turned to stab him he sidestepped it swung down onto the trollocs wrist and then in a blur he had his sword in it's chest. He twisted his sword a final time and felt the trolloc go limp. As he drew it from the trolloc he let his momentum spin him around and he cut deep gouge in the trollocs shoulder severing tendons, causing it to go limp. Instantly the trolloc lifted his arm clutching his sword and raised it to it's should and Kye threw his sword at its stomach. It went down instantly.

As it went down Kye felt a flash of pain as his side was gashed by the remaining trolloc he had forgotten about. This trolloc circled him and leered its tusks heaving to and fro. It yelled something in a harsh tongue and charged him. He barely managed to dive out of the way. Kye looked around and saw that all he had left with him were the dirk that his father had given him. He scanned the field hurriedly looking for his sword and saw that it was right behind his attacker. He ran towards and was struck by the flat edge of the bade.

He rolled quickly and was upon his feet he looked over and saw that the trolloc had just finished having spasms. He looked over and saw that a Myrddraal lying on the ground without a head. All of a sudden a horn sounded out amid the battle as ranks of soldiers came hurtling into the backs of the trollocs. As they attacked Kye and Dar cheered. It took little time before the trollocs were all slain.

_**Myrddraal:** Creatures of the Dark One, commanders of the trollocs. Twisted offspring of Trolloc in which the human stock used to create the trollocs has resurfaced, but tainted by the evil that made the trollocs. Physically they are like men except they have no eyes, but can see like eagles in light or dark. They have certain powers stemming from the Dark One, including the ability to cause paralysing fear with a look and the ability to vanish whenever there are shadows. They are also known as Halfmen, Eyeless, Shadowmen, Neverborn, Lurk and Fade._

The commander reined his warhorse in before the boys and their father. "I must salute you, not many boys your age would stay and fight before trollocs and manage to survive for the time you did. I must apologise we were many miles west of you and only managed to hear of trollocs in the area a short time ago."

"Umm… excuse me my Lord," Dar stammered. "But we were wondering if you could get someone to help our father?" Dar asked

"Of course, but we will have to travel to Fal Dara and you must tell me and Lord Agelmar, of all that has happened." The commander demanded, "And please call me Lord Ingtar."

The boys then climbed on an extra horse the soldiers had with them and they and followed the soldiers on the long road to Fal Dara.


	2. A Meeting of Blades

**Disclaimer: I don't the WOT but Kye and Dar are my own**

**Chaper 2:**

The trail from Kye and Dar's village to Fal Dara was long and treacherous. They traveled through forests, only paused for a few hours rest every day. Lord Integer pushed them. Pushed them hard as he could without driving the horses' to death. Along the way every time they stopped Dar and Kye would duel each other and were often interrupted by soldiers who only stopped them to point out mistakes. Every duel seemed to end the same way. Kye would win about half while Dar won the other half.

Finally after many days of travel they were in sight of Fal Dara. They reached the edge of the dark forest and saw above the treetops towers rose to the north of them, between the hills and the forest the towers often disappeared. As they left the forest they began to pass farms that showed that even though it had been a hard year people were still trying to live their lives as usual.

As they entered the city, Lord Integer told the boys "Once you enter the city boys you must pull up your hood."

The battalion of soldiers and Kye's family passed under the gate of Fal Dara and they entered the city. As they rode along the streets of the city to Lord Agelmar's castle men yelled "How is it in the country? Have there been many trolloc raids?"

The battalion ignored the yells and they rode to the castle. As they reached the courtyard of the castle, the soldiers began to dismount and the many grooms who appeared led off their horses. Lord Integer ordered the battalion, "Go visit your families, but remember be back at the barracks in three days at first light. And remember no one is to get themselves drunk!"

With that, the large crowd of soldiers began to disappear. The boys and their father remained in the courtyard before Lord Integer motioned for them to follow him. They followed him through the many corridors until they reached Lord Agelmar's study. The group-waited for a short time before a servant invited them in.

"Sit down, you must tell me of your story." Lord Agelmar commanded.

"Thank you my Lord, I appreciate your hospitality, but I must go and find my wife, her name is Metta. She left for here before we and I would like to see that she is safe." Answered, Dar and Kye's father, Greydon. "Our story is long one, and once I see that my wife is safe I will gladly tell you anything you want to hear."

"I'm glad then," smiled Lord Agelmar, "To tell you that a woman named Metta, came to Fal Dara a day ago. I can arrange for you to see her soon. But first tell me of your past Master Greydon? I have not heard an accent like yours for a long time."

"Well, you know the story of how twenty men were to bring Lan to Fal Mora and how only five men survived. Of those five men who survived, one of them was my father. He trained Lan about battle and the Blight. While he was in Fal Moran he met my mother. They had me and after he and the others finished training Lan he trained me when I reached the right age. At the age of twenty I left and sought use of my skills in the south. I was a bodyguard of Tigraine until she mysteriously vanished. I continued to serve Andor until the end of the Aiel War. I then decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my life in the village closet to where Malkier used to be. There I met my wife, Metta and I started a family. She had two sons, both of who are here before you. They as well as I are one of the few Malkieri's left."

Both Kye and Dar looked at their father with amazement. When ever they had asked their father about his past or their families past he had always found some way of avoiding the answer. The most they had ever got out of him was that h grew up in Sheinar and spent some time in Andor seeing sights.

"Well… That is as unique story as any story I've ever seen." Responded Lord Agelmar slowly, "Tell me thought, Master Greydon, What was your father's name?"

"His name was Sar Naki, I don't think that you would know him." Answered Greydon.

"I remember him, vaguely though. He was a towering man who was fearless."

All of a sudden Lord Agelmar turned his attention form the boys and their father and started to question Lord Integer.

"Lord Integer, tell me of why this raid is so unlike any other. There are raids all the time, yet you never drive to the horses to near exhaustion to tell me of it. Why now?" Lord Agelmar questioned.

"My Lord, not since the Trolloc Wars have the trolloc been bold enough to raid villages in the daylight. We must…" Lord Integer trailed on.

"Before you finish you must let me send my guests off on to their beds." Interrupted Lord Agelmar, "I bet that they would like to have a reunion with their mother."

Without another word the boys and their father departed from the study and followed a servant to the Woman's Rooms. They waited outside until their mother arrived.

"Ma" Cried Dar throwing running to give his mom a hug. "I missed you."

The rest of the family came and had a group hug. The boys watched as their father walked off with their mother to talk and the boys decided to do some exploring.

"Come on Kye, last one to the courtyard is an rotten egg." Dar yelled behind his shoulder as he sprinted to the courtyard. Kye shook his head at his brother's immaturity. He smiled then sprinted after his brother.

As they entered the courtyard they saw that some soldiers were sparring. They stood and watched from a distance as the two fighters fought both flowing from move to move, while meeting only with their blades.

"Hey… you boys, you want to try?" yelled a soldier in the crowd.

Kye looked at his brother and motioned to the sparring, "Come on Dar, it could be fun."

They pushed through the crowd and Dar went up first to challenge the champion. He picked up a crude sword and settled into a fighting stance.

The other man stood and looked Dar up and down. He was about nineteen and had the look of a blade master in the way he carried his sword and himself.

All of a sudden he struck out at Dar trying to land a blow. Dar easily darted aside and just stood there when he had a chance to strike a blow. This continued for some time. Dar's opponent would circle for a short time before he would rush forward in an intricate attack. No matter what Dar's opponent did Dar was always able to block it, yet he did not make any attack of his own.

It took Kye some time before he realised what his brother was doing, he was toying with his opponent. Kye shook his head in amazement as he saw that the grand champion of a great tournament skills were being mocked by a sixteen year old. Kye saw his brother glance in his direction and received a wink that Kye knew is the symbol of the duel.

All of a sudden Dar flew into the attack. As he began his attack, Kye saw how his brother would win this match. All that he would do is long slashes to the left. Attacking so long that all of his enemy would use all of his skill just to stay in the match. He'd do this until his opponent became dependant then he would back and then stab his sword into the enemy's midsection.

Just after Kye realised what his brother was planning to do he did it. After a few intricate moves, Dar's sword point was in his opponent's midsection. All of a sudden the crowd was on there feet cheering and applauding both fighters. Dar walked over to shake his opponents hand but before he could his opponents stalked off angrily.

Dar stood there with a smile on his face and then he saw Kye he walked over to him and asked Kye with a pleading look on his face. "Are you up for it Kye? Spar with me like we did after Dad taught us the sword.'

Kye tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't while looking at his brother's face, he started to laughed and yelled "Of course. Lets show these guy that we'll be sword masters soon."

The boys walked over to the cornered off area where they were to duel. Without warning, Dar tossed one of the practise swords; Kye caught it out off the air by the handle.

"Are you ready brother?" asked Dar jokingly. With a loud crack both swords met as Dar charged his brother. Kye had moved nothing but his sword. Then the dance began.

That is all that it was he brothers were doing, their movements were like a waltz. The flowing and gliding movements of the practise swords, it was easy to watch this and see that this as not a form of war but a form of art. If the sword had been real they would have made blood flow. But in this duel neither sword met skin, just the blade meeting its counterpart in the other blade. Back and forth, circling each other slashing and stabbing, yet every move performed by one brother was countered by the other, each move punctuated by those clacks of the swords meeting. It was timeless, filled with nothing but action and a quick reactions At last after a great deal of time Kye boldly lunged forward seeking to finish the duel, but hid brother gracefully sidestepped it. Kye felt all of a sudden the blade pressed up against his chest.

All of a sudden there was a great roar. Before the end of the duel, it had been soundless as all the spectators were being silent as they watched the duel. But now people capered around cheering.

"That was some nice duelling from the both of you." A mysterious woman with an ageless face told them "I would like for you to come to the White Tower with me and train to be warders."

**Please Review so I can get some advice on how to make my story better**


End file.
